In a fuel rail assembly for a V-engine, a pair of fuel rails are often employed to support and supply fuel to the injectors. The fuel rails are disposed on opposite sides of the engine and rigidly interconnected by supply and discharge lines which supply fuel to and discharge excess fuel from the fuel rails. Such a rigid interconnection does not allow relative movement of the fuel rails during installation of the fuel rail assembly on the engine, leading to complexities in the installation procedure.